One-Shot: True Love
by Shadowluna3
Summary: What if there wasn't a happy ending? This is a dark, sad, alternative version to the ending of Frozen. And yes it does contain incest shipping. Don't like it then feel free to leave; other wise stay. PS: Don't forget to R&R Also: I don't own Frozen, it belongs to Disney


**(A/N: Before you start reading, I updated the fanfic, it's still the same, just that I forgot to add where I got it from. It's from HALO 4 ending with the Mass Effect 3 ending song: An End Once and For All.**

**And if you want more feels, then here "An End Once and For All" by Mass Effect 3 ending while reading it. :'( )**

Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, the Ice Queen, was holding onto the frozen statue of her sister, tears in her eyes. After learning that she "killed" her young sister when she shot her by mistake, the young woman collapsed on the snowy ground; her back behind Hans.

She just felt so vulnerable, so broken when she heard the news. Elsa remembers all those times they had fun together when they were kids; playing outside in the snow, creating a snowman and just having fun. It wasn't until that faithful night when young Elsa accidental shot Anna in the head with her ice powers.

After she, and the King and Queen of Arendelle, took Anna's cold body to the Valley of the Living Rock, to see Pabbie, the Troll King, for help in saving Anna. After saving the young girl, the old Troll told royal family that if she would have been hit n the heart, then Anna would have been dead; but instead, it struck her on the head. IT would be best if Anna's memory about her sister's magic would be to erase, to ensure that something like this won't happen.

The Royal parents were distraught at the thought of having their youngest daughter to have no memory of Elsa's magic, but it was the only way to keep her, Elsa, and the kingdom safe.

After years of solitude, locked away inside the palace, Elsa only contort were her parents, who her father taught her how to control her powers. But after learning that her only human contacts outside her room were gone; she was truly alone.

Now, even though she and Anna were close, she was gone, and it was all her fault. She pushed her away, the only living relative left; now she was gone.

Elsa waited for death to come and take her. She was done, there was no point in living without her only sister, who understood her.

But it never came. Instead, she heard a loud voice.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Anna, who thought she was dead, step in front of Elsa just at the last second before Hans sword would strike down the older sister. But before the sword struck her, the younger sisters' heart turned to ice, thus where whole body had become ice.

It deflected the attack, shattering the sword in two, and the prince was flown backwards. The ice statue released her last breath in which it echoed the name Elsa.

The Ice Queen turned and saw that it was Anna who cried out. Only to see her sister turned to solid ice.

"ANNA!" Elsa cried as she got up and faced her sister.

"Anna. No. No. Please no." Her voice was quiet. She gently placed her hands on her sister's cheeks. Elsa looked into the frozen eyes of her sister, she couldn't believe that was was still alive, only to sacrifice herself so that she live. The queen silently sobbed.

"Annaaa" She said through sobs as she hugged her sister. She cried silently while clinging to her sister, she barely heard the voice of Olaf, the living snowman she created, saying her sister's name.

Everything around them was standing still, almost as if time itself just paused. Kristoff, and his companion Sven, Olaf, and military and guards stood by and watched what happened. Many were sadden by the fate of the young princess, sacrificing herself for the sake of the Ice Queen; it was an act of courage, bravery and true love.

It was then that Anna's heart began to thaw. It spread throughout her body. Olaf, the mountain man Sven watched as the ice that covered the young princess started to go away. Once the ice was gone Anna started to move.

Elsa, who was still grieving felt movement. When she looked up she was that her sister was alive and moving; the ice vanished.

"Anna." Said the queen as she stood up and hugged her sister, in which Anna did the same.

"Oh Elsa." Anna said.

The hug was intense and emotional. Elsa thought she lost her sister when she the prince of the Southern Isle told her that she killed her, and again when her heart became frozen. Now, her sister was alive, right here and it was the best moment of the young queen's life. Or so she thought.

When they broke the hug, Elsa spoke.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" She told her, in which Anna held her sister's hands; in which Elsa did the same.

Anna looked into her sister's blue eyes. "I love you."

Olaf gassed as he smiled with glee, putting his on his head and literally removed it.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." The living snowman said.

It was then that Elsa was in though. "Love will thaw." She told herself. It was then that it finally clicked. "Love. Of course." She said, looking at Anna before letting go.

It was then that Anna's face darkened.

"Elsa?" She called her name, but the queen was blinded with her realization. The others notice that the princess was walking backwards.

The Ice Queen was too busy to notice that her sister was backing away. It was then that Elsa notice that Anna was backing away.

"Anna?" She said, extending her hand, but Anna shook her head, stepping away.

Hurt, Elsa continued to walk towards her.

"Anna? What's wrong?" Her voice was starting to crack and tears will building.

It was then that the princess stopped and smiled at her older sister.

"It worked, we did it. You are free Elsa." She told her.

The platinum haired woman was confused.

"Anna. What do you mean?" She asked, taking a step forward. The others around them watched at what was going on.

"I don't need to hide it anymore, I can control it, we can be together, no longer afraid of me hurting you or anyone else." She told her, talking another step

But what Anna said next made her sister's heart break.

"I'm not coming with you this time." She said, tears were about to fall.

Elsa remained silent for a few second, eyes widen in disbelief. "What?" She said, tears where threatening to fall.

Anna's head hung low for a minute before looking at Elsa, tears were falling down the redhead's freckled face.

"When hit me with your ice powers in your ice castle, I felt all your anger, sadness, everything that you had to face by alone. It struck me hard, not only at my heart, but my soul." She finished, tears were falling onto the ground snow.

Elsa, who was now crying, felt her heart breaking watt what her young sister told her.

Anna continued. "I knew that at that moment, that you would be free, and my time to go was near." She closed her eyes before opening them. "Somehow it only struck a portion of my soul, just enough for this moment. But when I sacrificed myself, the portion of ice in my soul had begun to spread."

Elsa could only shake her head.

"No!"

"I could feel my heart getting cold."

"No!" She ran up a hugged her sister tightly. The young princess could feel tears from both hers' tears and her sisters'.

"Anna. I'm so sorry. I am so very sorry for not only hurting you, but for…." She couldn't finished her sentence but Anna knew what she was going to say next.

The others were watching the scene unfold. Kristoff was crying when he heard the faith of Anna. Sven too was crying. Even Olaf probably can't cry because he has not tear ducts, still feels sadness.

Elsa let go of the hug but kept her hand on her shoulders. "No, that's not, you can't die." The queen said with pleading eyes.

Anna looked at her and smiled sadly. "It's already done." She could feel getting colder and weaker.

It was then that Elsa's tone got more serious but still felt her strength weakening. "I am not letting you go." She told her with determination, but she knew that Anna's faith was sealed.

It was then that an unexpected thing happened that caught everyone off guard.

"Elsa…" She put her hands on her sister's cheeks and kissed her.

Elsa's eyes widen when she felt her younger sister's lips against hers. But a spark flared up inside the queen and kissed her back; wrapping her arms around her. Anna complied and hugged her sister close as well. Tears ran down their faces as the kiss continued.

Everyone was at shocked with the sight before them; mostly everyone.

Kristoff wasn't sure how he should feel. On one side, he felt angry and disgusted because not only was Anna kissing another person, but that person was a girl, let alone that it was her sister. Part of him just wanted to punch the Ice Queen, regardless if she was the queen or has powers, and kiss Anna. It was wrong for two girls to be kissing, worse if its between relatives.

However, part of him knew what he would do was wrong. When he was took in and raised by the Trolls, Pabbie, taught him the meaning of trull love. True love does not have to be from a kiss; if you are willing to sacrifice yourself for someone you love and car about, then that is an act of true love. Regardless of what you are.

Olaf didn't quite understand what he's seeing. But even though he has no brain he still has human emote and he knows that he's happy for both Elsa and Anna.

The officials who were watching, however, had mix emotions. The guards didn't seem to mind that the sisters are kissing, they would remain loyal to the royal family no matter what. The other officials, those who work with the queen, were close minded, especially her closest trade partner, the Duke of Weselton; believing it is sorcery. But there are those who are having second thoughts.

Elsa's mind and heart were fighting with each other. Her mind was telling her that this was wrong, very wrong. Her heart on the other hand, was telling her that this was love, true love, and that is more than any logical thing to come in between them.

And for the first time in her young life, Elsa felt happy.

After what seemed like eternity, Anna broke the kiss. Both sisters were breathing heavily, their breaths could be seen. They continued to gazed into each other's gazed; icy blue eyes meeting soft brown eyes, it was then that Anna spoke.

"I've waited so long to do that." She said, tears in her dies.

The two remained silent, their foreheads touching each other, cherishing these last few minutes with each other.

It was now Elsa's turn to speak, though it was more emotional.

"It *sniff* was my job to take care of you." Her voice started breaking. "I am your older sister. *sniff* It-its my job to watch over you, When mom and dad died….." Elsa completely broke down and was on her knees, leaning on her sister for support.

Anna began to gently stroke her hair as her cried. She could feel her own tears fall down her cheeks, gently falling down.

"It's okay Elsa." She told her but the older sibling shocked her head.

"Not its not." She said before looking at her sister. "I-I should have been there for-for you when they died." She closed her eyes before burying her face into the younger girl's shoulder. "But I didn't. And now, your going to die because of me." She said, her voice broke down.

It was then that the young princess voice to more serious.

"Elsa, look at me." She told her gently but at the same time strong.

The queen removed herself from her sister's shoulder and looked at her.

"It wasn't your fault." She told her gently.

"But..but I-" She was cut off when Anna's lips met hers.

The kiss light but a powerful one. After a few seconds Anna let go.

"It wasn't your fault Elsa." She continued. "You couldn't be have been able to control your powers before. You were afraid of what might happen when you hit me in the face with your ice magic."

It was then that Elsa's eyes widen in confusion. "How….how do you remember? Pabbie um…." She couldn't finished her sentence.

"Erased my memory?" She gave her a warm smile. "When I was frozen in ice, I saw the memories of what happened when we were kids." She said.

Elsa couldn't bring her words out as she was speechless. Even though the old troll's magic removed her memories, Anna somehow still remembered.

"Oh Anna." She continued, through tears. "I just wished I was there more. I failed my responsibility to take care of her." Her blue eyes turned red from all the crying, before looking down.

"We were suppose to take care of each other." Anna told her. Elsa's head perked up on what her baby sister told her. "And we did." Her voice breaking.

It was then that Anna collapsed. Elsa's eyes widen in horror.

"ANNA!" She managed to hold her before collapsing. She was on her knees, cradling her younger sister in her arms

Kristoff saw what happened and rushed over, but stopping a few feet from Elsa.

"Anna? ANNA?" She cried desperately, trying to wake her sister. "Anna. Please wake up." She cried through her voice, tears dripping down her face. A few droplets fell on Anna's face.

It was then that the redhead's eyes slowly opened. The first thing she saw was a crying Elsa cradling in her arms.

The queen blew a sign of relieve. "Anna." She kissed her on the lips. But something was wrong. She didn't kiss back and her lips were cold. Worried Elsa looked at her sister and she could see that she was still awake but breathing slowly.

"Anna, don't worry. We can…we can get help." She pleaded.

"Elsa…."

"Pabbie…"

"Elsa…"

"He can use his magic to heal you and unfreeze your soul…."

"ELSA!"

The redhead's voice sounded raspy and cold. The queen snapped out of her panic attack and looked at her sister.

Anna gave her a gently smile. "It's okay Elsa. I'm ready to go." She said, though her voice was uncertain.

Elsa slowly shook her head, refusing to accept it.

"Anna. Please." She said as her tears were freely falling down her face; closing her eyes.

But Anna wasn't ready to go yet. With her last few breaths she spoke.

"Elsa." The platinum haired woman looked at her.

"Can you promise me something?" She said, her voice sounding weak.

Elsa nodded. "Yes, anything."

The redhead took in a deep breath before answering. "Promise me that whatever happens, that you don't abandon the kingdom…."she continued"….just like how I needed you and you needed me, Arendelle needs a leader. You are their leader. Do you wanna known why?" The young girl said.

The Snow Queen nodded.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because when I saw death, I saw something else. I saw you. The powers you were given were a gift; they have been pasted down from generation to generation. Sometimes they would skip generation." She smiled "You were given that gift. The gift is not what makes you a leader. You have the courage, strength, determination, willpower, wisdom, bravery, loyalty, integrity, honor and leadership. That is what a kingdom needs and Arendelle is very lucky to have a leader like you." She finished with a weakly smile.

Elsa was completely speechless. Never before had she heard her sister speak like this. She was in awe at how so much her sister spoke with meaning; that would be Elsa's new motivation to keep going.

_For her parents._

_For Arendelle._

_For herself._

_For Anna._

"I promise." She told her with determination. "I will do it for mom and dad, for the kingdom of Arendelle, for me, but more importantly." She kissed her. "For you." She finished, tears getting ready release again.

Anna drew her last breath as her heart was about to stop.

"Thank you…" Her last words before her eyes finally closed and went limp.

"Anna? ANNA?" She couldn't' see her breathing.

Elsa's eyes watered and flow down freely at the realization.

_Anna, Princess of Arendelle, sister of Queen Elsa, was dead. _

The queen cradled her sister's bodily tightly, never wanting to let go.

"AAAAAANNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The cry of the queen rattled the kingdom .


End file.
